Choices?
by ms.new.writer
Summary: Who is the love of Luke's life? He must make a choice. You may all hate me for this, but I had to.
1. Chapter 1

In no way do I own any of these characters .. otherwise they would end the way that I want them too. All Characters are the thoughts of the writers of As the World Turns … This is just my hope (even though most of you will hate this) on how the Noah/Luke/Reid thing ends up. PLEASE let me know what you think.

Choices. It all came down to which person he was IN love with. He loved both of them. For different reasons. But which one was he IN love with? Choices sucked.

Luke was sitting at his desk at WorldCorp thinking about his men. Because sadly at this point in his life he had two men that he loved and loved him back. But that had to stop. Leading one on, when obviously (though slightly alluring) a three-some was not going to happen.

Luke grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He could do this. This is possible to be done. Noah or Reid? Reid or Noah? Both put a smile on his face for completely different reasons. Maybe he had to be objective. Write a pro/con list for both. _How sad is this that I can't even make up my own mind without writing it down. _

**Reid **

Pro – His attention to EVERYTHING Luke did

**Noah**

Pro - His first love, his first everything really.

**Reid **

Con – His lack of kindness to others (although when pushed he did have it)

**Noah**

Con – His lack of confidence in Luke (although when pushed he did have it)

**Noah**

Pro – His love of life

**Reid **

Pro – His love of sandwiches, chili, cornbread, food really. The amount of joy he had over simple things.

**Reid **

Con – Pushing Luke away at times of emotion – any emotion

**Noah **

Con – Pushing Luke away at times of crisis

_This list is never going to end! _Luke thought to himself. There was so much about each man. _Maybe I am going about this the wrong way, _Luke thought getting up from his seat to look out the window of the offices. He could see the college where he and Noah had gone to school together and shared so many memories. He could also see the hospital, where he and Reid had shared so many fights and arguments, and sly glances.

He looked back and forth between the two buildings. They were mocking him. Make up your mind, make up your mind. He completely agreed, but maybe it wasn't his mind that needed to be doing the thinking – maybe it was his heart.

Luke closed his eyes and listened to his heart. Slowly his eyes opened and a smiled crossed his lips. Just one. He had just thought of one person, not both of them. A warm glow started to fill his heart, mind, and body. It was right. He was right. His decision was made, now he just had to tell them.

_Best to do this together, _Luke thought. He picked up his phone and sent a text to both Reid and Noah.

Can you meet me at 7:30 at … Luke had to stop and think. There needed to be a place in town that was neutral. Had no meaning to either Luke and Noah or Luke and Reid. _Well, damn, __that rules out about every place in this whole town. _Luke thought to himself. Al's. There were good and bad memories for both there.

Can you meet me at 7:30 at Al's? Need to see you. Important.

Luke carbon copied both Reid and Noah to the message. He thought about warning each man that the other was coming, but he couldn't figure out what to say. Both should be able to make it. Noah was off from Java on Thursdays, and Reid – as long as there were no emergency surgeries – was normally done with the hospital by 5:00. Hopefully they would both be able to make it.

See you then, Luke. I have missed you – Noah.

Mr. Snyder, this had better be important – RO

A smiled played upon Luke's lips as he read the message of his love. He hoped this would work out for the best, for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke arrived early. His stomach in knots. This had to be done. Luckily Al's was pretty slow on a Thursday so he didn't have to worry about causing too much of a scene. He looked around Al's for the best place to sit. One where there were four chairs. Not all sitting together, one on each side of the table. That way he could sit first and then make them pick where and by whom they wanted to sit. Plus he also wanted to make sure that there weren't too many people sitting near the table. This was a three person conversation. And while the results and information of who Luke had decided to date was going to come out sooner rather than later, he would rather have this be as private as possible. Less embarrassment for all of them that way.

Luke hoped to order something to eat, because he knew that in the next hour his life was going to change. He hoped to still have both men in his life, but could totally how and why that not be good for ..

They came in together. Noah and Reid. At the same time. Smiling at each other. Sharing a joke almost. _There is something wrong here_, Luke considered to himself.

Luke rose for his chair, as he was ingrained with good manners and just couldn't get over the shock of seeing them in the same place without having a punch being thrown. Together they walked to the table Luke had carefully selected and sat down on either side of him.

"Luke, while Reid and I are on speaking terms at the moment, in the next five I think one of us is not going to be speaking to the other. Care to inform us of the winning party?" Noah, the optimist questioned.

"So who have you picked?" Reid, straight and to the point, said.

Luke's eyes wandered between both men. Blue eyes the both of them. Yet one set held his heart. It was amazing. While both blue, they conveyed such different feeling with in him.

"Let me first say, I love you. Both of you. And while I know that isn't fair to say, it is the truth. You both are wonderful men and having you love me has changed me and made me grow. While I love both of you, I am in love with …"


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was in Emma's kitchen getting the turkey ready for Thanksgiving. It seemed that this holiday was ingrained within his bones. He knew what to do and what his part was in making the Thanksgiving feast. He just couldn't wait to get that Hubbard squash and saw out so he could take a go at the cutting.

"So, honey," Lily asked as she walked into the home, "what time is he done with his meeting?"

"I got a text," Luke said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Sorry, got held up in the meeting, will be there as soon as can. Xoxo."

"I just can't believe that they are working together. I mean a few months ago and they would have been hitting each and there would be a bloody mess. Now Noah is producing a film about Neurological wing of the hospital, and Reid and he are with each other every day."

"Yeah, in a way I get a little jealous. They see each other more than I see .. "

"Who is getting hungry?" Emma asked to anyone within hearing distance as she walked into the Snyder kitchen grabbing pots, pans, and silverware out of the cupboards.

"Well of course I am!" Luke shouted towards his grandmother. She was already getting started on making her sweet potato.

"So what time is your boyfriend going to be here or are both coming?" Emma asked inquisitively as she started to peel the yams.

Luke nodded his head as he walked over to help Grandma Emma with the yams. He knew his family couldn't get over the fact that he had invited both men to Thanksgiving dinner. "However, Noah said that he has to leave early to work on the editing, apparently the movie is due in by tomorrow, and Reid is working tonight at the hospital. Meaning that there will be less time for fisticuffs to occur." Luke was working on measuring the butter and the marshmallows when a text rang in his back packet.

_Pulling up now_. Luke grinned at the message. Washing and drying his hands, Luke ran to the door. Grabbing and pulling open the door he looked into his favorite color .. blue.

_Okay so you all hate me .. I know but in honesty I almost wish this was how the story would end … we don't know .. we can determine for ourselves who Luke loved… _

_My goal is to make it seem like you don't know who I hope he ends up with. Please let me know if I accomplished this goal. I hope that by reading this you are able to see that I don't have an opinion (even thought I really really do want him to be with …)_


End file.
